Unique
by nobodD
Summary: That was the only way Hanayo could describe her current situation. She never could have guessed she would end up where she was now. Not that it was a bad thing at all. HonoRinPana one-shot request. Very slightly AU


**HonoRinPana, requested by shadestone**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Typically, at an arcade, most of the visitors come to play games and have fun. Of course, there are exceptions to everything. And amidst the bright lights, funny sound effects and all the chatter, one such exception watched on as two of her friends worked on one of the games.

Although she would normally be playing alongside them, Koizumi Hanayo currently found herself deep in thought about her current situation. Not that there was anything wrong with it or that she was unhappy, but just because of how unique it was, how different it was compared to anything she could have expected for herself.

For her classmates, and more importantly her closest friends, finding out that Hanayo preferred girls wasn't actually that much of a surprise. It didn't even surprise her as much when she admitted it to herself. Naturally, everyone also figured the target for her affections, which was her long time best friend Hoshizora Rin.

And while they were right to guess that the two best friends would end up a couple, they weren't right at first. That was one of the biggest surprises for everyone, including Hanayo herself, as well as why her situation was very unique. No one expected the shy and gentle Hanayo that first entered Otonokizaka High School would ever end up in a three-way relationship. And even if they at least expected her preferences, the biggest surprise was that her first relationship was _not_ Rin.

As Hanayo continued with her thoughts, the other person she was with took a step back from one of the machines. She lost the last of her lives for this game, and decided that was enough for her for today and save her tokens for other games rather than continuing. She looked over to Rin on her left, seeing the younger girl still completely engaged in her session. She saw the high life count and realized that Rin was still going to be a while before finishing.

Deciding to leave her be and not risk interrupting Rin, the girl turned to Hanayo, only to notice the younger girl staring blankly ahead. Just that alone was enough to fill her with concern, so she made her way over to Hanayo. As expected, Hanayo didn't notice the girl's approach, so it wasn't surprising that the younger girl jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"H-huh? Oh, Honoka-chan."

"Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Hanayo echoed, surprised to see Honoka so serious.

"You were staring off into space. You didn't even notice me walk over."

 _Oh, she's just worried,_ Hanayo realized, relaxing a bit.

"If you would rather do something else, we can leave. I'll just get Rin-chan and-"

Honoka didn't get to finish as a single finger was placed on her lips, signaling her to stop. As best as she could, Hanayo gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile.

"I was just thinking about the three of us, and got a bit lost in thought. There's nothing wrong, so you don't need to worry, okay?"

For a minute, they silently held each other's gaze, their eyes conveying everything they wanted to. Finally, Honoka relaxed, a smile forming on her face.

"Okay, I believe you."

Pleased, Hanayo took a step forward to close the distance, lips easily connecting for a short, sweet kiss. As they separated, she rested her head on Honoka's right shoulder, arms wrapping around behind the older girl. She took comfort as she felt Honoka embrace her in kind, eyes sliding shut in enjoyment. At least until they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hmm, that looks nice nya."

Honoka turned her head to look over her shoulder, a playful smile on her face now.

"There's room for one more, you know."

To their surprise, Rin didn't immediately jump to them. Instead, she showed the phone she was still holding in her hand.

"Actually, I have to head home early. My mom needs my help nya."

"Oh…" Honoka was clearly disappointed. "Well, we can still walk home with you if you'd like."

"It's okay, it'll be faster if I go myself. Plus, you two can still continue the date without me nya."

"This date was for the three of us, not only two." Still, Hanayo couldn't help but smile at Rin's consideration.

"Hehe, well I'll make it up to you two next time, okay?"

Settling on that, Honoka and Hanayo finally separated. They each gave Rin a hug and kiss as they exchanged goodbyes. Rin left the arcade, with Honoka and Hanayo following shortly after. They walked in the opposite direction, heading toward one of their favorite fast-food restaurants. While Hanayo usually made lunches for them, they would decide to eat out every once in a while just as a change of pace. It was mostly Honoka's idea, as Hanayo was quite happy to make their meals for them, and even said so many times. Of course, the older girl was very considerate, and wanted her to enjoy a meal every now and again without having to make it first. Eventually Hanayo relented, admittedly liking the idea of her girlfriend treating her from time to time.

For the first few minutes, it was quiet between them. Each were enjoying the other's presence and simply listening to the world around them as they walked hand in hand toward their destination. Hanayo was honestly not expecting this to last the entire walk. But the interruption she was expecting from her girlfriend never came. Just sweet, comfortable silence.

Lunch was similarly very peaceful. They got their usual order together, a burger and a drink for each and french fries to share. Along with being within their pocket money range, they had long ago discovered that this was just enough food that they could eat without it showing in their bodies and upsetting a particular blue-haired best friend and club member. They made some light conversation that included how to try and avoid an inevitable lecture, but mostly focused on their meals.

Their original plans for today, which included Rin, was already over. Though, not only was Hanayo expecting Honoka to come up with plans on the spot, but she in fact welcomed it. She loved Rin as much as she loved Honoka, but it had been a while since she spent time alone with her first love. She took hold of Honoka's hand and let her lead the way.

As spontaneous as the idea had sounded, Hanayo couldn't help but think about how normal their impromptu date was. After lunch they stayed within the city and did some shopping, though they only stuck with the necessities for their shared apartment. They didn't want to spend much more than they had to, especially after buying lunch, so they were happy just to browse the stores with each other. Of course that didn't stop them from taking note of stuff they would want to buy the next time they were out.

The day was starting to wind down, so Honoka decided they would visit one last place before they returned home together. Seeing as it was a Saturday and they had no practice or club activities lined up, or work the next day, Hanayo didn't mind even if they went home late. As always she happily tagged along with her girlfriend's suggestions.

They took a bus back to their area, but didn't walk towards their apartment from the stop. As they turned the corner and took the second street, Hanayo quickly realized where they were heading. And sure enough, they arrived at a very familiar park. Considering the hour, it was already empty of other people, save for another couple that they recognized from their apartments. Leaving them to their business, the high school duo moved to the other end of the park for some privacy.

Once out of view, Honoka stepped in front of Hanayo, grabbing her free hand, holding both in front of them as she gave of a bright smile, causing Hanayo to smile in kind. No words were needed as they closed the distance, lips meeting briefly to reaffirm what has been said repeatedly for a year now. As they broke away, Honoka surprisingly lowered her gaze.

"This… might be a little weird to ask right now…"

Hanayo quirked an eyebrow at that. It was odd for her that Honoka suddenly became this serious, and even more odd that she felt nervous about asking her _anything_. She tilted her head, signaling Honoka to go on.

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

Hanayo's expression quickly turned into a frown. "I thought I told you not to worry about that?"

Finally, Honoka looked back up at Hanayo. "I'm not worried about it. I've just been curious about it."

Silence followed as they held each other's gaze. Hanayo's eyes searched discretely, looking for any of the subtle signs she's come to recognize when Honoka was hiding something. She soon let out a sigh, realizing she got a bit worked up for nothing, as well as not really wanting to have this conversation right now.

"I was just thinking about the three of us… And about our whole situation."

Honoka made sure to keep her voice even. "Do you… not like it?"

Hanayo shook her head. "It's not like that. Being with you for over a year now… And Rin joining us too… I couldn't be happier with everything that's happened. It's just…" Honoka gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Hanayo dropped her gaze. "I can't help but look back and wonder how it all happened… Wonder how someone like me ended up in a situation like this."

Honoka smiled, leaning in to place a gentle kiss atop Hanayo's head, causing the younger girl to meet her eyes once more.

"Well for starters, I asked you out and you said _yes_." She let out a chuckle. "And after I brought up that Rin-chan looked a little lonely afterwards, _you_ suggested we include her in our relationship."

"I-I know _how_ it happened… I just meant…"

"You're very sweet, Hanayo-chan," Honoka interrupted. "You care so much about the people around you. You're always looking to help others, not stopping to think about it until afterwards. And yet you always smile about it and look at the positives. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you caring for them."

"We're just lucky that you chose us."

Hanayo gasped, both from the sudden voice behind her as well as feeling someone press up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. She turned her head, being greeted by a familiar face.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin just smiled affectionately, resting her head on Hanayo's right shoulder as she pressed their cheeks together. Hanayo couldn't help but smile at the loving contact. Honoka let go of one of her hands, cause Hanayo to redirect her attention back to her. Her mouth fell open as she saw what lay in the older girl's hand, a necklace with an _H_ and _R_ in English letters connected by a small heart.

"Happy Anniversary, Kayo-chin," Rin said softly behind her.

Hanayo's eyes went wide, near disbelief as she looked at Rin then back to Honoka.

"Y-you mean, you two remembered?"

"Of course we did-nya! How could we forget such an important day?"

"But… neither of you two said anything the whole day. I thought…"

Hanayo trailed off as Rin held her phone up for Hanayo to see. It was opened to the recent calls, and Hanayo noticed that the contact that had Rin disappear earlier _wasn't_ there at all. Realization started to sink in as she returned her eyes to meet Honoka's once more.

"We wanted to have these ready for today, but the order had a setback and only finished earlier. Before we left for the arcade, I asked Rin-chan to pick them up while I brought you around the city. Well, luckily there's still daylight, so it's still our anniversary."

And then the reaction all three knew would follow. Tears welled up in Hanayo's eyes, a bright smile on her face.

"Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, thank you. And happy anniversary."

Honoka placed the necklace in one of Rin's hands before bringing hers up to Hanayo's face, lifting her glasses to wipe away a few tears. As she did, Rin helped Hanayo put on the necklace. Once it was on and the offending tears were cleared, both girls gave Hanayo a loving kiss and a tight hug. Then Rin pulled out the other two necklaces, asking Hanayo to put them on both girls. Honoka's was similar to Hanayo's, with both an _H_ and _R_ , while Rin's had to _H's_.

Finished, satisfied, and warmly loved, the three returned home, though not before Honoka continued with her surprises. She offered to cook the three of them dinner, indicating the bags of ingredients they had purchased earlier. She left no room for argument either.

"I had you to myself for a few hours. The least you could do is spend some alone time with Rin-chan."

And with no way to counter those words, Hanayo had to concede to her older girlfriend. Not that she was terribly oppose to the idea anyway. As nice a reminder it was earlier to spend time with her first love, she had also felt slightly guilty that Rin was left out of the mix. She silently resolved to make up for that now.

While she tended to act shy and appear to be nervous in public, she was far from that in private. Sitting side by side on their bed, Hanayo wasted no time in showering her best friend in affectionate kisses. Dinner was soon, so she knew to show some restraint in her actions, but she still couldn't help being a little more forceful than expected. She led and Rin followed, lips separating for only a moment now and then, hands roaming their bodies as if it was the first time.

Then Rin showed a bit of force. She pulled, making Hanayo fall back onto the bed. She shifted on top of her before quickly resuming their kiss. She rested her hands on either side of Hanayo's head while Hanayo's wrapped around Rin's back.

Finally, after they were separating for breath far too often, Rin pulled away. She fell to Hanayo's side, while Hanayo rolled onto her side, never separating from their embrace. They stared at each other, smiling as they regained their breaths. Silence followed for some time, somehow being warm enough that they almost fell asleep like that. Hanayo broke the spell by speaking a question that hovered in their minds.

"Honoka-chan is taking a bit longer than she said, isn't she?"

"Well, she did say she wanted it to be a big dinner-nya."

Though Rin couldn't see it, Hanayo's smile turned a bit playful. "Do you feel like cooking tonight, Rin-chan?"

All she got was a chuckle. They untangled themselves as they got up from the bed, taking hold of each other's hands as they left the room. When they arrived, the kitchen wasn't a disaster zone as they half-expected. But Rin was right about Honoka's plans. To Hanayo's familiar eye, she could see the ginger was in the midst of four different dishes. There was a timer on the oven, but trays of two different things within. Several ingredients were spread on the counter. Honoka herself had her back toward them, a mixing bowl and whisk in hand as she hummed to herself.

By some miracle, Honoka didn't jump and drop the bowl when she suddenly felt contact behind her. But the familiar warmth and the loving way that arms wrapped around her waist told her who it was.

"I told you to wait and relax. Dinner is almost ready."

"Mmm, well I am relaxed, but I can't just sit and wait when all I can think about is helping my girlfriend prepare dinner. Plus, it'll be easier this way."

Out of the corner of her eye, Honoka saw Rin already looking over the recipe card on the counter. She shook her head, a smile appearing on her face. "One of these days, you _will_ let me finish a meal by myself."

"Eventually."

Hanayo sealed the _promise_ with a kiss before going over to help Rin. Like clockwork, the three set about finishing making their dinner.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Sorry that this took longer than it should've to finish. A game that I have been waiting for came out a month ago. Quite honestly, I was expecting to 100% it in a week or two. Heh, I was absolutely wrong about that. So again sorry for the delay.**

 **This was a request, and quite honestly a fun one. By my own admittance, I enjoy writing fluffy romance, and when this three-way was first requested, it just** _ **screamed**_ **fluff. Of course it didn't end up just being fluff, and the direction is a bit off, but I still enjoyed writing it and hopefully it was an enjoyable enough read for you guys.**

 **To shadestone: This might not quite be the interaction you originally had in mind, with your reference to "Sharing," but I hope it still meets your expectations ^.^**

 **Hope to see you guys soon~**


End file.
